Phoenix Building
The Phoenix Building appears in the fifth mission of the 2002 video game 007: Nightfire. It is owned by wealthy industrialist Rafael Drake and is the headquarters of the corporation Phoenix International. It stands at roughly 70 stories high and contains a central lobby, spacious offices, a mainframe room and a helipad. As part of his investigation into Drake's activities, Bond infiltrates the building to gain access to Alexander Mayhew's confidential files. Building layout Parking garage Hitching a ride on an unwitting Phoenix truck, Bond infiltrates the building's secure car parking facilities. Located below ground level and fenced off from the public by automatic gates, the car park is a standard parking garage with access to the ground floor lobby via stairwell or elevator. Lobby The lobby contains a glass ceiling fixed with glass ornaments as well as a rock garden and a large Phoenix International emblem at the entrance. To the left of the stairwell there is the front desk and waiting area. The front entrance to the building contains a set of revolving doors and a glass panel with the Phoenix logo. Just off from the lobby is a security room, from which access to the building's defense systems and elevators can be gained. Office Floors Located on many of the 70 floors are corporate office spaces, all colored to the same blue color scheme. They generally contain office cubicles, storage closets, conference rooms and security rooms controlling access to various parts of the building. Sensitive areas are protected by laser trip wires and security cameras, as well as heavy security doors. Executive Offices Located on one of the highest floors, the executive office floor is bedecked with opulent red carpets and ornamental plants. Locked behind a blast door is the secure terminal room - a large dome-shaped room with a single terminal in the center. The room is only accessible by an executive's key-card. This floor also contains a large conference room and two offices (a luxurious executive suite belonging to Alexander Mahew and a smaller office for his receptionist) as well as a foyer and a stairwell leading to the roof. Roof The roof of the building is spacious with two shallow square pools and rock garden decoration. In the center is a bridge leading to a large helipad suspended from the two walls of the building. It is here that Drake entertains Dominique Paradis over dinner before having her killed. Trivia *The lobby is where Dominique Paradis falls to her death but her body is nowhere to be found when returning to the lobby. This is presumably because the developers thought it would be too graphic if they were to implement it. *Despite the fact that Phoenix is a front for nuclear weapon disarming, the building's security is very light as it is only guarded by unarmed security guards instead of heavily armed mercenaries. Images Console version Phoenix Building, exterior (Nightfire, GC) 1.png|The Phoenix Building in the console version's cinematic sequence, as seen in the GameCube version of Nightfire (2002). Terminal_room,_Phoenix_Building_(Nightfire,_GC).png|Terminal room of the Phoenix Building, as seen in the GameCube version of Nightfire (2002). Phoenix_Building,_helipads_(Nightfire,_GC)_1.png|The roof and helipads of the Phoenix Building, as seen in the GameCube version of Nightfire (2002). Computer version Phoenix Building Hologram (Nightfire).png|Hologram of the Phoenix Building, as seen in the PC version of Nightfire (2002). Phoenix Building Exterior (Nightfire).png|Bond scaling the outside of the building, as seen in the PC version of Nightfire (2002). Phoenix Building - Kitchens (Nightfire, PC).png|Staff kitchen, as seen in the PC version of Nightfire (2002). Phoenix Building - Accounting Exec Office (Nightfire PC).png|Accounting Executive's office, as seen in the PC version of Nightfire (2002). Phoenix Building - Administrator's office (Nightfire, PC).png|Administrator's office, as seen in the PC version of Nightfire (2002). Phoenix Building - Mayhew's office (Nightfire, PC).png|Mayhew's office, as seen in the PC version of Nightfire (2002). Phoenix Building - Server Room (Nightfire, PC).png|Server room, as seen in the PC version of Nightfire (2002). Phoenix Building - meeting room (Nightfire, PC).png|Meeting room, as seen in the PC version of Nightfire (2002). Phoenix Building - Terminal Room (Nightfire, PC).png|Terminal room of the Phoenix Building, as seen in the PC version of Nightfire (2002). Phoenix Building - helipad and executive office (Nightfire, PC).png|Helipad and Drake's executive office, as seen in the PC version of Nightfire (2002). References See also *Phoenix International Category:Locations Category:Buildings & Landmarks Category:Criminal front locations Category:Nightfire locations